


I never would have expected falling for you, but here we are

by Akira1213



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira1213/pseuds/Akira1213
Summary: It is the end of the teenagers high school life. Pin realizes that this may be his last chance to talk to Ayane...
Relationships: Arai "Pin" Kazuichi/Yano Ayane
Kudos: 7





	I never would have expected falling for you, but here we are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Quick note here. This story was first released on Fanfiction.Net, but I received SEVERAL complaints about how this site wasn't for sexual content and blah blah blah... So! I decided to come here on Archive Of Our Own and publish my stories the way I like them. This one is an updated version.

School was over; everyone was outside taking pictures with comrades, looking cheerful and happy: another adventure was just around the corner! College!

Ayane was looking at Pin goofing around with some students, he looked happy so she turned her head to talk to Chizu. After a few minutes, she couldn’t resist to look again at him. She turned her eyes in his direction and… he was looking at her with a very sad face! Suddenly, his face was illuminated by one of his big grin, waving at her and calling her name loudly.

‘’What do you want?’’ she asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘’Huh? Don’t be so cold with your favorite teacher! I’m wishing you good luck for your future life outside of this school!’’

‘’Yeah, thanks.’’

‘’You could at LEAST wish me good luck too!’’

‘’For what? Making the same thing as the past years?’’ ’Why am I so cold with him? I should have been nice to him instead of being bitchy! I’m a total moron!’

‘’Huh, well… you have a point! Haha! You’re right I always do the same thing year after year, but I like it. Plus, those years that I had with you guys were truly special!’’

‘’Oh, hum, gee, thanks! I don’t know what to say!’’ ’I really don’t know what to say! Was it because of me, or because of the entire class that it was special?’

‘’You don’t have to say more! We’ll see each other someday, when you’ll all be grown up, and you’ll know what to say! Because you’ll be an adult! You’ll be as fantastic as me!’’ he said while laughing and walking back to the students he left.

‘’Yeah right…’’ She looked at him, pondering if she should say anything. ‘’HEY! Good luck!’’

He turned his face to watch her with a surprised face and he just smirked while nodding. When he did that, she could have sworn she was melting right there.

Later that day, the little group were at a table in the ramen shop of Ryu’s father and eating ramen to celebrate the end of high school. After finishing their meals, they all went up to Ryu’s room just to chill out and have fun.

A little while later, they heard someone run up the stairs, walk to the door and open it while shouting: ‘’THEIR’S A PARTY AND NOBODY IS INVITING ME???’’ It was Pin, as everyone was expecting, except for Ayane. She was so shocked to see him right here right now that she choked on her drink and spilled it everywhere around her. Everybody was laughing out loud, but surprisingly Pin took the initiative to bring her to the bathroom.

Her mind was running everywhere in here head: ’Why is it him bringing me to the bathroom? Why is he so concerned about me? Am I supposed to thank him? What should I do? Oh my god we will be all alone in the tiny bathroom! What am I supposed to do?’ She couldn’t think more, they were already there. Pin was trying to find a towel or something to dry her when she’ll finish washing her t-shirt.

‘’It’s sticky. I’d better just remove it…’’

‘’Wha-! You want me to see you nakey?’’

‘’What? I didn’t say that! If I take it off I want you out of the room! I wouldn’t remove my clothes in front of you just like that without any decency! Are you out of your mind?’’ She said while pushing him out.

‘’Oy, was a joke!’’ He said at the door slamming into his face.

After a few moments he heard her say: ‘’Could you get me Chizu? I want her t-shirt. She can just borrow one for her from Ryu.’’ He replied, ‘’Ok yeah sure, like I’m your slave or sumthin…’’, but despite the sour attitude, he went.

’Why is she so pretty when she gets mad? It drives me crazy! She’s only eighteen years old but she looks so mature and so… adult. Wait!! I can’t think like that! She’s my student! Well, WAS my student. What now? I can’t look at her in a different way! She’s the same she was one month ago! But why do I have the feeling that… us… it could… NO!! I cannot! It’s just not natural!’

‘’GAAAHH!! I don’t know what to do!!’’ He exclaimed himself with his hands furiously grinding his head.

‘’The hell Pin?’’ Chizu asked. ‘’You just told me to bring a t-shirt to Ayane, you’ve done your job! You don’t have to do anything else.’’

‘’Oh, sorry. I was talking to myself. Nothing important! I’m going outside, just… taking some fresh air!’’

‘’Ok…’’

‘’Well, see ya later!’’

‘’Yeah…’’

Pin got away while Chizu was looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

‘Phew! That was close! Better pay attention next time I shout my thoughts out loud. Still, I don’t know to do. I don’t even know if she actually likes me! I have the feeling that she’s interested, but it’s not easy to guess those things. *Sigh* I wish I was younger.’

Ayane dressed up with the cloths of her friend and went to Ryu’s bedroom where everyone was, but she didn’t found Pin, she wanted to thank him for delivering the message to Chizu.

‘’Where is he?’’ she asked.

‘’Oh, if you want to thank him he got outside, to take some fresh air or something.’’ replied Chizu.

‘’Oh, thanks!’’

She went outside.

There he was, standing in the moonlight with a serious expression on his face.

‘’Hum, thanks… For the t-shirt… and the towel… and your help.’’

‘’Oh, it’s nothing!’’ he said with a smile that she never saw. ‘’I always want to help out everyone, you know.’’ ‘Especially you.’

‘’Well, it didn’t look like it, with the time you took for the corrections of our homeworks, and essais, and tests…’’

‘’Hahaha! Yeah, I know I take my time for this, because I want it to be the best as possible!’’

‘’Haha! Remember the time you forgot one of our test?’’

‘’How could I forget that? Your face was memorable!’’

‘’MY face?’’

‘’Hum… well… I wanted to say the faces of everyone…’’ He said blushing.

’Is it me or he’s red? What the? Oh my… h-he’s blushing! I can’t believe it! I have to take a picture! No wait that would be rude. But he’s so cute!’

‘’Arai, you’re cute when you’re blushing.’’ ’WHY DID I SAID THAT??? DID I JUST CALLED HIM BY HIS NAME?’

‘’I could say the same for you, you know.’’ ’Why am I so serious? What’s with that romantic atmosphere? I have to say something!’ ‘’You’re not just cute when you’re blushing, but when you’re mad too, and when you’re cheerful, and… you’re always cute in fact.’’

‘’Huh? You think I’m cute?’’

‘’For a student!’’ ’Oh gosh, that was SO close! She could think I like her! Well, it’s true, but that’s not the point!’

‘’Oh…’’ ’What was I expecting? Him telling me he actually finds me cute? How much of a fool can I be?’

‘’Wait, why do you look so sad?’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’You already said Huh.’’

‘’Hum…’’ ’He’s serious. I should be serious too.’ ‘’I-I tough you could maybe actually find me cute…’’

‘’It’s… Well, it’s complicated.’’ ’How am I supposed to tell her what I feel for her? First, am I supposed to tell her my feelings? I think I should.’

‘’You can tell me. If it’s something that has to do with me, then I should now, don’t you think?’’

‘’Yeah… You’re right. Here goes nothing.’’ He took a deep breath and stared straight at her. ‘’I like you! Ok? Is it SO unnatural for a teacher to like one of his students? I mean yes, but… It’s not just a physical attractiveness, it’s more! Way more! I always look at you the way I should look a woman my age. But, I don’t look other women, I only look at you! And its supper creepy for you to hear that because I’m Pin-The-Always-Goofing-Around-Teacher. So, now you probably don’t want to see my face anymore…’’

‘’Are you kidding me??!! Don’t want to see your face anymore? Arai you… I mean… You’re more to me then that! Yes, of course at first you were just an annoying teacher, but with the years passing, we got to know each other.’’ She looked at him, dead in the eyes. ‘’I found myself changing the way I saw you. Now I look at you with respect, admiration and… and…’’ She couldn’t finish her sentence, for Arai was blocking her lips with his own.

In a tight hold, they shared their first kiss. Instinctively, they both had put their hands on the other and were now exploring each other. A new feeling bloomed in their hearts and as they kept on going with their embrace, they found themselves wanting, needing for more. Ayane was the first to break contact.

‘’Take me to your apartment.’’

‘’Wh-what?’’

‘’You understood what I said.’’

‘’Are you sure? I mean, it’s a pretty big deal.’’

As an answer, she just kissed him with more fervor.

They began walking without saying anything. Just in a comfortable silence.

Arriving at his place, Ayane could tell it was different then the last time she was there.

‘’You have been cleaning your apartment?’’

‘’Yeah, Sawako told me it was better for not being sick.’’

‘’Oh, I thought you were scared of her?’’

‘’No! She exorcised me once! She’s a good girl in fact!’’

‘Exorcised? Oh yeah! The time we all went to help him because he was sick! It wasn’t a demon nor a spirit in fact, it was just an illness.’

She sat on his bed.

‘’Arai…’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Do you… do you want to do it?’’

‘’Well… yeah, of course. But are you ok this? I mean, you’re such a… a beautiful and s-sexy woman… I really pale in comparison and even though I like you and all, I don’t want you to settle for a, you know… a… an old ugly man like me.’’

‘’Pffff’’ Ayane tried hard containing her laughter, but alas, couldn’t keep it in. ‘’Bwahahahaha! You? Old and ugly? What the fuck are you even talking about? You’re one the hottest guys I know for sure! Well, with your hairs down that is…’’

He quickly flattened his spiky hairs. She gave an approving nod and smile. She then proceeded to place her right hand behind his neck, to lean him down on her lovely lips. While kissing, Arai couldn’t resist to let his hands wander on her body. She then broke the kiss with a questioning look.

‘’What are you waiting for?’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’Your time to say huh, hehe. I said what are you waiting for? It’s like you’re avoiding the spots.’’

‘’Oh, well I don’t want to do it too quickly. I want to take my time…’’

‘’Mhhh, that’s kinda sexy. My… ex, would do it real quick. I never had the time to really enjoy it.’’

‘’Really? What a jerk!’’ He smiled at her and whispered. ‘’I’ll do everything right with you, don’t worry.’’

With a loving smile she rolled him over so she was on top. Ayane then began to slowly kiss him on the lips, chin, jaw, neck, but she was soon stopped by his t-shirt. They looked at each other and smiled a little before getting Arai’s t-shirt off. She continued to give him sweet little kisses on the collarbone, chest, abs and she went up while caressing him with her lips to his left ear, which made him moan a bit.

‘’You can make more noises you know, Arai. I think it’s sexy.’’

‘’Ah, ok. Sorry, I don’t have a lot of experience…’’

‘’You… did you… are you?’’

‘’I’m not a virgin! It’s just… girls aren’t throwing themselves at me, you know?’’

‘’Well… I am!’’ She smiled a beautiful and cheeky smile he hadn’t seen before.

Without further words she continued to tease him by licking and sucking his earlobe until he rose up to meet her neck as he snuggled his head there. He then slowly took her t-shirt (that was, in fact, Chizu’s) off and attempted to unclasp her black bra. She giggled a little, but helped him undo it and throw it somewhere in the room. Arai was in heaven: boobs.

‘’You’re gorgeous Ayane, I love you so much.’’ he says while snuggling his head in her chest.

‘’Aahh! Wait, what?’’

‘’Hm?’’ He asked, with his face stuffed in her breasts.

‘’You just, ah… you said y-you… you love me?’’ She couldn’t make a single simple phrase without having to stop for a breath. He had taken complete control of her bosom and was teasing her with his hands.

‘’Ah… it slipped from my mouth… but yes. I do. Definitely.’’

She then made a loud moan, he had now her left nipple in his mouth. That moan aroused him even more than he was already and began to be uncomfortable with his pants so he rolled over her. He looked deeply in her eyes before beginning to kiss her and lick her breast, collarbone, neck and belly. He then took her pants off and saw a black tanga that suited her body perfectly.

She raised herself so she could pull down his pants and he removed the rest by himself. They were now only in panties and boxers and they felt a little nervous about what was going to happen next, but they were ready. Without even having to tell him, he knew she had the same feelings. Arai kissed her deeply.

‘’Wait here, I think I have some condoms in my drawer.’’

‘’Ok…’’ She waited for him to reach into his nightstand.

He came back to her level with a smile and kissed her passionately while taking her panties down. He broke the kiss to take in the beautifulness of her body again. She wanted to look at him too, so with a swift movement she brought his boxers down and gasped. ‘Oh no! He’s big!’

He jerked away, surprised by her bold move. She smiled, got closer, stole the condom he had in his hand, leaned on her knees and slowly put it in on with her mouth. Arai didn’t protest, it was so good he couldn’t even believe it. She knew he liked it from the twitches his body made whenever she would stop to lick it from base to top. She couldn’t really take it all in her mouth, but she helped herself with her hand. He moaned a lot and after a few minutes he let out a: ‘’Ayane!’’ to warn her that he was coming.

After catching his breath and throwing away the used condom, Arai pushed her on the bed and positioned his head between her thighs, she gasped. He wanted to taste her too. He smelled her arousal and got more excited himself. She suddenly said: ‘’He never did that to me, so I can’t really tell you how to do it.’’

‘’It’s ok, I’ll explore.’’

Saying this, he winked at her. He looked at her womanhood for a moment and decided to touch her with his finger first. She moaned loudly to his touch, she never felt so excited in her whole life. He felt encouraged by it and began to lick what he presumed to be her clitoris, she moaned louder. Her hips jerked under him at each lick. It was a sign that he was doing this well. He entered his finger into her, careful not to scratch her and started a pumping motion. He kept this on as her moans grew louder and louder, until she was screaming his name. He felt her inside clenching on his finger at that moment and realised she had just came. She looked at him, all flustered.

‘’That…’’ she panted. ‘’That was awesome Arai.’’

‘’I never thought I would be good at this.’’ ’Maybe it’s because of this website that shows how to please a woman? Yeah, I probably shouldn’t say that to her right now.’ He kissed her, not realising he was full of her.

‘’Is this how I taste?’’ She blushed.

‘’Yep, I like it.’’

‘’I never thought I would react like that to this.’’ ‘I wonder if he learned that somewhere or he’s just good for this naturally?’

He smiled to her and got up to his nightstand again. She patiently waited on the bed and welcomed him back with a passionate kiss. She opened her legs, allowing him to put himself on her. They kept kissing and caressing each other for a while before Ayane told him she was ready. He put the protection on and positioned his member at her entrance.

‘’I-I’m going inside.’’

She nodded, and he went in.

‘’O-Ouch!’’

‘’I’m sorry, did I hurt you?’’

‘’Just a bit, it’s been a while since last time and yours is so big…’’

‘’I see…’’ He blushed hard at that remark, he knew he was ok, but to actually hear it was another thing.

He waited a couple of seconds, leaving her time to adjust to the new feeling. It was torture, not being able to move. It felt incredible inside of her, much more than everything he could have imagined. Ayane then moved her hips to signal him he could move again. So he did. Slow at first, but she moaned for more. It wasn’t hurting anymore, it felt amazing.

‘’Arai, it’s really good!’’

‘’Ayane, I love you!’’

And they kissed while making love. He sure was inexperienced, but he moved so easily that for a second Ayane believed he had lied to her. That thought was quickly banned, because Arai was twitching and moaning hard. He had come. He looked a bit frustrated of coming so quickly.

‘’Don’t be mad Arai, it’s our first time, it’s normal.’’

‘’Yeah.’’ He sighed. ‘’But I wanted you to have fun too.’’

‘’I did have fun! It was better than everything I had felt until being with you!’’

‘’Really?’’

‘’Yes!’’

She got up and an idea popped in her head.

‘’Arai.’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Would you like to take a shower?’’

He stared at her for a moment and then smiled one of his big grins.

‘’Of course I’d like to!’’

They got up and went to the bathroom. It was tiny, but it didn’t matter because they wanted to be close to each other. He started the shower and let Ayane enter first. ‘What a gentleman’ But her thoughts were cut off by him spanking her ass. She let out a little shriek and looked at him, surprised. He smiled evilly and entered the shower too. He hugged her from behind and began kissing her neck. The hot water was pouring on them and Ayane felt turned on. She felt his manhood pressing against her back and blushed like mad. She turned around and looked at him.

‘’Can I have the soap?’’

‘’Oh, of course.’’

He landed her the soap and she began cleaning her. Ayane gave him back the soap so he could get clean too. It was a pleasant atmosphere, like if they were living together in the same small apartment. They kept rubbing and washing themselves even though they were done getting clean. The water turning colder after a while reminded them that they eventually had to get out. While drying off, Arai couldn’t keep his eyes of her. She eventually saw his gaze and grinned.

‘’And what are you looking at exactly mister?’’

‘’Ah, sorry. I was just admiring you.’’ He said with a content expression.

‘’I see… so, what’s your favorite part?’’ She asked nonchalantly, but planning to take some photos of said part and sending them to him in the middle of a school day.

‘’All of it of course!’’ He said with air blowing from his nose, with a determined look. ‘’But I didn’t have the chance to look at you from behind so…’’

‘’Like that?’’ She said while turning her back on him and bending over, showing him everything.

His jaw dropped at that sight, it was almost hypnotizing. He found himself kneeling behind her, kissing and licking her at the base of her butt. She had a moment of hesitation but gave in to the nice feeling. As before, he took his finger and put it inside of her vagina. She moaned at the feeling and closed her eyes.

‘’Wanna go on the bed?’’ He asked her.

She nodded and in an instant she was out of the bathroom in Arai’s arms, who was practically running with a big erection. He laid her on his bed and she placed herself so they could keep doing what they were doing in the bathroom. He quickly got on the bed and kissed her ass cheeks before putting another protection on his hard member. He entered her ever so gently. She moaned at the feeling.

After a couple of minutes of thrusting in her, even though it felt heavenly, he stopped. She protested and turned her head around to see what was going on.

‘’You should go on top.’’ ’I really want to see this.’

‘’Oh! I thought there was something wrong!’’ ‘Phew! He only wants to change positions.’

‘’I just want to see more of your beautiful body.’’

He got out of her and she turned around to kiss him passionately. They were already out of breath, but they kept going as Ayane went on top of Arai. They broke the kiss so she could position herself on top of him. She went down and they moaned together at the ecstatic feeling that went through their body.

She began moving her hips up and down. Arai took her butt in his hands and slapped it. She moaned loudly at the feeling, but kept going on. Their breath were accelerating, they were moaning each other’s name and kissing roughly. Arai suddenly sat up and helped Ayane go faster. She began to moan louder and louder until she came. She collapsed into Arai’s arms, not realising he also had come.

‘’That… was awesome… Ayane!’’ He panted, falling back on the bed.

‘’I’ve never… had an orgasm… as good as this one!’’ She panted back while she got off of him.

‘’Really? Heh… I guess I’m just… too good at this!’’ He smiled cheekily, throwing away the used condom.

She smiled lovingly at him before kissing him. She snuggled herself in his neck.

‘’ You know Arai, I never would have expected falling for you, but here we are.’’

‘’ Yeah…’’ He smiled back at her.

They both fell asleep, never having felt this good in their lives.  
-  
After what seemed like hours, they awoke because of Ayane’s phone ringtone. She took it and read a text message from Chizu.

‘’I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! It’s 7:19 in the morning and you didn’t answer your phone when I tried to call you yesterday! Where are you? What are you doing?’’

‘’Calm down Chizu! I’m O.K. When did you tried to call me? I was maybe asleep you know.’’

‘’No you weren’t because I called at your house and your mother said you weren’t home! WHERE ARE YOU? I needed you last night and you weren’t there!’’

‘’Why did you need me? And where are YOU?’’

‘’In Ryu’s bed…’’


End file.
